


Sense

by zzzzzz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzz/pseuds/zzzzzz
Summary: Ghost remember when he couldn't no longer feel his sister.





	Sense

Ghost remember when he felt pain and sadness wash over him. It was the time he couldn't no longer feel his sister. 

He had left to hunt, leaving his master behind. After devouring his dinner, he sensed a familiar precense. One that he wasn't sensed for years. 

It was in the south, trapped in a stone wall. He walked more south from the Wall to try his lucky and sense more. It was hard. It was like it was hiding. But hiding from who? He couldn't tell. 

Then he sensed another precense. It was different from the first. Both was feminine. But this one was more... human? 

Both was blended together, like they shared the same body. And then it was when it hit him. It was his sister and his master. They was one. 

Lady was alive and living inside her master. She was a part of her like he is a part of his master.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember when I read a meta about Lady being a part of Sansa and that Ghost (and Summer) could fell her. I don't remember much, but I like this idea that Lady is alive and living inside Sansa and that Ghost can feel her. Sorry for any mistakes. I have plans in doing more Ghost/Lady fics where Sansa wargs Ghost and where Jon lives inside Ghost after his death. Thanks for reading!


End file.
